


there you are

by r_eddie



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Rated T for swears, Reddie, Soft Boys, Soulmate AU, Stenbrough, coffee shop AU, no pennywise, oh god im in love with these aus, the summary probably sucks but you'll understand it better when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_eddie/pseuds/r_eddie
Summary: Where people aren't able to see colors (until they're 15 and over) and they only get to see it when they're near their soulmate. And it becomes permanent when they finally meet each other.-Eddie remembered how he was so excited on his fifteenth birthday because all the other people that had met their soulmates told him that the colors they saw were beautiful and warm and it just couldn’t be described. They also said that those colors appear only when your soulmate was there. Eddie waited and waited, but it never came, until years later, when he passes by a coffee shop on his way to the library.





	there you are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to write my other fanfic, but I just can't this out of my head. Enjoy!

Eddie nuzzles his face behind his scarf, his hands going further in the pockets of his jacket. He was supposed to be at the library with Stan and Bill for a group study thirty minutes ago, but his alarm didn’t go, so now, he was rushing there.

“Shit,” He swore when he didn’t get to the other side of the road on time because he saw the civilians stop. They were his indicator if the lights were red or green.

He looks down at his watch, blowing a frustrated sigh. He was supposed to be the one who’s always early and on time. He glances at the traffic light again, pretending that he could determine what color it was now, but in reality, he’s actually just looking at the people to see if they were walking. He impatiently taps his foot on the ground.

He didn’t have time for this.

So he turned right, where Stan often tells him that he goes there for a faster way to get to the library, but Eddie never went that way because he was always early and he wanted to buy time and just walk around for a bit. There were really nothing to see because everything else was black and white, though he still insists on going there to try and imagine what colors looked like. What they felt like.

He could feel his ears getting colder each second he steps forward. He can already see the library from afar. Maybe he could arrive there in a minute if he ran. And so he did.

But he stops, almost crashing into a person.

He stops because he saw a small glimpse of something he thinks he’d never seen before. He stood frozen for a moment, before walking backwards to see if it was real.

And it was.

Eddie could hear the rapid beats of his heart ringing in his ears. Different colors were rushing before his eyes, the blacks and whites were replaced with every color he’s never experienced. At least, that’s what he thinks. Because he’s seen it already, he just didn’t know that they were actually _the colors_ since it only lasted for a second, and it was tiny that he didn’t almost see them.

This suddenly freaks him out, realizing that he’s been near _them_ in his university. 

When he looks at the windows of the place of where he currently was, and he instantly knows that it was a coffee shop by the people sitting down with beverages in their hands, the baristas behind the counter and the coffee beans decorating the place. He slowly registers that they might be in there, being as overwhelmed as he was.

The colors waved around him, giving him this odd urge to barge in and demand for his soulmate. But fear and anxiety coursed through his whole body, making him dash just beside the shop, hiding him from the windows and see-through doors.

_What if they don’t like how I look? What if they don’t like how I act and talk? What if they don’t have the same interests as I do? What if we’ll hate each other as soon as we meet? What if they already like someone else? What if, what if, what if._

There were so many negative questions that Eddie wanted to know the answers to, but the only option he had was to meet who that person was.

That was the only way, and Eddie didn’t take that option as he walks away disappointedly, already regretting his decision when the colors faded away.

* * *

 Eddie was running late again, but this time, he did it on purpose. Reason why, was because Stan decided that it was a good idea to visit the coffee shop before going to the library. Then Bill suggested that they should drink _and_ study there, just for a change. Stan, of course, agreed.

He was a bit reluctant about it, but then he’ll raise suspicion if he turned the invitation down. He never told the two (and never will) about the colors he saw two weeks ago, because he knew they were going to force him to meet them. He didn’t want that because he was _that_ of a coward.

Eddie nuzzles further in his scarf, shivering slightly when the wind blew on his face. He wasn’t worried, but still a little nervous, thinking, _‘what if they worked there?’_ and ‘ _what if it was their favorite coffee shop?’_.

He pushed all those thoughts away and took a deep breath. _Nothing’s going to ruin my day. They’re not going to be there, nope. It’ll only be Stan and Bill._ _Stan and Bill. Just them._

And boy, was he _wrong_.

He enters the shop and immediately felt the comfortable heat roaming the place, smelled the pleasant scent of coffees, heard the chattering of people, and most of all, saw the colors bloom around him.

Eddie suddenly worries about how he was dressed, knowing that his soulmate was soon going to see him.

“Eddie! Over here!”

He hears Stan call from the back of the shop. He shifts his scarf so it hid half of his face, then ran over to his friends.

Eddie takes a seat and hunched, trying to cover himself. He glances at the boys when they didn’t speak.

He fixed his posture awkwardly. “Oh, er, sorry, I was late.” He fiddles with his fingers.

Stan gave him a strange look, raising an eyebrow. “I’m guessing, you slept in, again?”

The colors were fluttering around like butterflies, giving Eddie the chance to finally discover a lot of new things. Such as Stan’s pink tainted cheeks, their clothes, their hair, skin, etc. His eyes were roaming around, ignoring everything and just observing how fascinating and breathtaking things were when they had colors. It made Eddie feel alive.

“Eddie -” Bill said.

“Did you guys order already?” He cut him off. He wanted to get out of there. It was all so overwhelming and it was starting to suffocate him.

“Uh, yeah. Bill and I ordered two lattes, and you said you wanted a...hot chocolate?” Stan said.

Eddie nodded, paying no mind at the sweat that was forming at the back of his neck. He moves his scarf, making it a little loose so he could breathe.

He remembers how jealous he was of Stan and Bill when they turned fifteen, because they immediately saw the colors. Because they were soulmates. He remembers how he was dying to see it, and how excited he was to seeing who _his_ soulmate was. But now? _Oh, god._ Eddie thinks, _Look at me now._

 _What if my looks aren’t enough to impress them?_ He looks down at his clothes. _What if I’m not good enough?_

He harshly removes his scarf, pressing his forehead against the palm of his hand.

It was too _fucking_ hot.

“W-w-what are you laughing at?” Bill asked, looking at Eddie weirdly.

Eddie didn’t even realize that he was. “Uh, nothing. Nothing,” He shook his head, not in the mood to find excuses.

“Um, Eddie?” Stan asked. Eddie looks up. “It’s been minutes, do you mind grabbing the drinks?”

_Yes._

“No,” He shook his head, about to stand up. “No, totally - definitely not.”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He slides away from the booth, accidentally hitting his knee under the table, making him swear. “Sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing his knee.

Eddie takes deep breaths, wiping his clammy hands on his pants. The colors were getting stronger every step he took. _They probably won’t notice._ He reassured himself. _I hope they don’t..._

It became warm and cool, dark and bright, giving him mixed feelings about everything.

He was _so_ not ready for this.

When he arrived at the counter, he could see different beverages lining up.

 _Two lattes and a hot chocolate,_ he reminded himself.

His heart was threatening to come out of his chest, his head pounding from the fear and worry. He was grabbing Stan and Bill’s coffees that were sitting there and a few tissues. A voice made him jump.

“Two lattes and a hot chocolate?” A girl with red hair asked. Her name tag reads _Beverly_.

“The hot chocolate’s coming in a sec.” she smiled and walked away when Eddie nodded.

He waited and waited, but his drink still wasn’t there. He began to wonder what was taking so long. He was shaking in his spot, but he hides this by tapping his foot on the floor and releasing shaky breaths.

Then something surprised him. It made him stop breathing, stop moving. The colors _bursted_. It exploded in his sight. Eddie thinks he’s going to faint.

He starts to look around for his soulmate. He knows they were there. He could _feel_ it _._

He was searching for anyone who just stopped talking, who stopped moving like he did. Or maybe staring at him already.

And there he was.

Eddie thinks he’s going to die.

The boy in front of him had porcelain skin, curly and untidied dark hair with glasses and cute freckles sprinkled on his nose and cheeks. He had his drink in his hand.

A huge smile formed on the boy’s lips, making Eddie’s heart miss a beat. “There you are.” The boy says.

He said it so _casually_ it made Eddie drop one of the coffees. He felt the steaming liquid against his leg and feet. “Shit,” Eddie swore, placing the other cup on the counter as he grabs lost of tissues and wiping his clothes and the floor.

He feels his face burn from embarrassment and humiliation. _Why did I have to make a fool of myself in front of my soulmate? Just when I freaking met him!_

The boy takes a tea towel and began helping Eddie. “I’m so sorry,” Eddie says, still wiping non-stop.

When they finished, they both got up. “I’m really sorry.” he apologizes again.

“Nah, it’s alright.” The boy brushes it off cooly, grinning at Eddie. “I’ll go make you another one.” He goes behind the counter and remakes the coffee.

Eddie was silent the whole time, but he glances at his soulmate’s name tag every time he wasn’t looking at Eddie.

_Richie._

“Here’s your hot chocolate,” Richie hands the hot chocolate to him. Eddie takes it, his hand brushing the boy’s, sending tingles in his stomach.

“Um, thanks…” He glances at him, “...Richie.” His name rolled off in his tongue, making Richie look up, feeling his face heat again. “I’m sorry again -”

“Like I said, it’s no problem.” Richie stares and smiles.

Eddie got nervous because all he could think about was, ‘ _What if he thinks I’m a stalker now because I know his name?’._

So he said, “I, uh, know your name because of -” he points at his tag. “- the name tag.”

Richie blinks, before chuckling and continuing to stir. Eddie thinks he could hear him laugh all day.

 _You’re really pretty,_ Eddie wanted to say, but he instead mumbled his own name.

“What?” Richie asked, not getting what he just said.

“My name.” He answered. “It’s...Eddie.”

He steals a look at Richie to see his reaction. He was smiling, as usual. “Well, _Eddie,_ here’s your coffee.” He hands it to Eddie. “It was nice _meeting_ you.”

Eddie stared at him before giving him a small smile.

As he walked away, he noticed that the colors didn’t fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe this was a bad idea.


End file.
